1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goalkeeper's glove including un upper portion having four upper finger regions and an upper hand region, and an inner portion having four inner finger regions and an inner hand region, with each upper finger region being connected with a respective inner finger region along lateral edges thereof, and with each upper finger region forming, together with the respective inner finger region, at their common free end, a fingertip cap with at least one fingertip cap being provided with an elastic compressible padding which is secured in a respective finger and is formed of a porous rubber-like material and has a hatlike shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A goalkeeper's glove of the above-described type is disclosed in German utility model DE-GM 29 00 843. In the goalkeeper's glove disclosed in this German utility Model, the hat-shaped padding is manufactured independently of the glove and is pushed into the respective glove finger after the glove has been stitched and completely finished. At that, the outer surface of the hat-shaped padding is covered with glue so that upon its insertion it becomes glued to both upper and inner regions of the respective finger. Such a manufacturing process is rather expensive. The hat-shaped padding forms in the finger a completely closed socket so that the fingertip cap is also padded at the side of the finger nail. It is technically very difficult to form a hat-shaped part, which formed as a completely circumferentially closed socket or cup, by, e.g., injection-molding.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a goalkeeper's glove of the above-described type the manufacturing costs of which associated with manufacturing of the hat-shaped padding are substantially reduced.